Noble Maiden Fair
by LovelyLivvy112
Summary: Rory has always loved fairy tales and he knows Amy is a princess. The question is how does someone get a princess to fall love in love with them. Written for 100 themes challenge. Prompt: Fairy tales. Updates every Tuesday
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry if I got some stuff wrong. Note the dialogue between Amy, Mels, and Rory is actual dialogue from Let's Kill Hitler.

"Read it to me one more time, Mommy." a 6 year old Rory said.

"Okay fine but just one more time." She said firmly

Rory nodded eagerly.

"Okay once upon a time..." His mom said starting to read a fairy tale. Which one it didn't matter Rory loved them all. Even though he would never admit it especially to the kids at school. They would all make fun of him and call him a baby and a girl. Every night, his mom would read him at least one maybe two if he was good. He loved everything about the fairy tales the sword fights, the dragons, but most importantly the princess.

Every night he dreamed about something different like a dragon or an evil witch but there was one thing that stayed the same. He had to rescue a princess sure the girl changed every night. Sometimes she looked Princess Jasmine other times she looked more like Cinderella. That all changed when he saw a girl with flaming red hair, and skin as a white as Snow White's. She must be new. He would remember seeing a girl like her aroun. He was positive that she must be a princess but what she be doing here? Shouldn't she be at the castle trying on gowns or something like that. That's all the princess seemed to be doing in his Story Books. Maybe she's like sleeping beauty and is on the run from an evil witch. Yes, that must be it.

"Hi, I'm Rory." He said as he nervously walked up to her.

"I'm Amy." She said in a thick Scottish accent.

"Do you want to play together?" He asked her nervously.

"Sure." She said

That night when he dreamt the princess that he was rescuing seemed to look her just like her.

They played together every day when they were at school. Soon they were going over to each other houses every day it seemed and one day Amy said "Let's be best friends."

Rory just nodded and said "Okay." Because what could be better than being best friends with a princess. Except maybe of course dating but Alec (his only friend besides Amy) had told him that girls have cooties and if he dates one of them or kisses one of them, he'll get sick.

He doesn't think that he could sick if he kissed her and none of his fairy tale books that he reads in secret while pretending that he strictly reads batman comics. Though Alec is the smartest person in the school so if he says that's what true then it must be. So he didn't kiss her even though he wanted to so desperately.

He's the first one that knows about the Raggedy man. He dressed up like him when she plays Raggedy man and Amy. He's the only one who doesn't tease her about them and unknown to her whenever someone says that she's isnane when he's not there. He stands up her.

They continue being best friends until middle school then a girl comes along named Mels and suddenly he's a third wheel. He starts hanging out with Alec more.

"You have still have a crush on her don't you?" Alec asked one day while they were eating lunch together.

"Who?"

"Amy." He said "You've liked her since god knows when."

"You know?" Rory asked embarrassed blushing "Does she know?"

"Of course she doesn't." He said "She just thinks that you're her best friend. She probably thinks of you as a brother.

"Does anybody else know?"

"Everybody knows." He said

"Do you think anybody will tell her?"

"Hell no." Alec replied "People are placing bets on when she will finally it herself."

"Have you?" Rory asked

"Of course."

"When do you think she'll notice that I like her in a romantic way?"

"Either high school or never." Alec said

"Glad that you have so much faith."

"Hey man I'm just being realistic."

He looks over at Amy talking to Mels about whatever girls talks about and knows that Alec is wrong. He and Amy are meant to be. He just knows it. He just doesn't know how to make Amy realize it. Thankfully, Mels takes care of it later when they're in high school. They're all hanging out at Amy's house. Mels is on Amy's bed clutching on to that weird blue thing that Amy insists is what the Raggedy Man travels in. Sometimes he swears that Mels is more obsessed with him than Amy is. Somehow they get on the topic of boyfriends and Mels is wishing that she has one or something like that and Amy is reassuring her that someday she'll find someone someday.

"It's alright for you. You got Mr. Perfect keeping you right." She said

"He wasn't even real. Just a stupid dream I had when I was a kid."

"I wasn't talking about him." Mels replied

"What Rory? How have I "got" Rory? "

"Yeah how has she "got" me?" Rory asked even he knows that has got him since the first day they met.

"He's not me."

"No. No. I'm not hers." Although I'd like to be he adds silently

"Come on. Seriously." She said as she sits up on the bed. "It's got to be you two. Oh cut to the song, it's getting boring."

"Nice thought okay? But completely impossible."

"Yeah. Impossible." Rory adds silently

"I'd love to. "He's gorgeous. He's my favorite guy. But he's, you know-Gay." Amy said at the said time Rory said "a friend."

Rory turned to Amy and said "I'm not gay."

"Of course you are, don't be stupid, In the whole time I've known you, when have you shown the slightest interest in a girl."

"Penny in the air." Mels said

"I mean I've known you for what, ten years? I've seen you practically every day. Name one girl you've paid the slightest bit of attention to." She said

Rory ran away instead of answering her. It's not something a hero would do in one of those fairy tale books but this isn't a fairytale. He can't face right now. He just can't. He doesn't get that far when he hears Amy running after him. Great now she's going to tease me. He thinks but instead she does what he's only dreamed of and kissed him. To most people it might've been a nice normal kiss but Rory sees it as True Love's kiss and in that moment he knows for sure Amy is his princess.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for my kind of hiatus life got in the way. My computer hates me. My muse disappeared.

-In a way that did begin their fairytale. They started dating after that kiss. Rory felt like he was living in a fairytale. Even though he knew that there were just stories. He just couldn't believe that this was happening to him. Everything was perfect until **He **came along, the doctor or Raggedy man as Amy called him. He can still remember that day. Amy called him at work and said Rory he's back. Amy said calling him at work.

"Who's back?" He asked confused.

"The Raggedy man." She said excitedly.

"Who?" He asked

"The Raggedy man!" She exclaimed "He came back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. What do you think I am crazy?"

"Of course not." He lied. He hated to admit it but sometimes he thought she was especially when she began talking about the Raggedy Man. Especially because if anybody else had even suggested that Amy was even slightly crazy. He would've hit them.

"Look just come home and see him. You'll see that I'm not crazy." She said.

"Alright, I'm come home as soon as my shift is over." He said.

Turns out he didn't need to come home to see him. He saw him with Amy. He was actually properly real. He wasn't a made up friend or a game, he was a human being. A heroic human being and quite handsome Rory had to admit. That wouldn't that bad if Amy hadn't lied about the fact that they were dating. At the end of it she said he was kind of her does that even mean? They were sort of together but kind of not? What on earth could make her say something like that? Oh right she's been fantasizing about this man for years. Of course she would make it seem like she was single. Why would you want a nurse when you could have a doctor? He saved the world and that heroic stuff. When he left on that old blue police box of his he was secretly glad that Amy couldn't go with him and he hoped that was the last he would see of him.

It wasn't unfortunately. He appeared during his bachelor party. He came out the freaking cake. As if interrupting his bachelor party wasn't enough. He dragged him into the phone booth where he explained what happened and why Rory needed to come with him. He couldn't believe it. She ran away with him, this mad man on the night before their wedding. Sure Rory was suppose to have a strippr jump out of a cake (at least he would've if the doctor hadn't appeared.) but that was normal bachelor party type of stuff. That never happened in the stories. Even though Rory was way too old to believe in fairytales. He realized now that he was never going to be her prince. It was always him, the raggedy man or The doctor as he's called now. Although Rory could understand why. He always has an answer to everything. He was brave. He was everything a prince should be. Whereas when one of those vampire thingies came out at him. What did he do? He attacked one of them with a broom, a freaking broom. While the doctor went off and did some heroic sonic thing.

Sure the doctor was the one who saved them and the entire town of venice but he was the one who also put Amy in danger. He used the fact that Amy kind of fancied him. He knew that against other human beings Amy could handle herself but these were vampires or something like that. She was basically sacrificing herself for Rory. It was then that Rory decided that the doctor was dangerous. Something about that man made people want to take risks to impress him. He makes it so people don't want to let him down. He has no idea how dangerous he makes people to themselves when he's around. Thank god Amy got home safely. He would never forgive the doctor if something happened to her.

At least he was his fiancee, but it didn't feel the same. That man from Venice thought that Amy and that doctor were engaged. When they slept together on their own bed after making the doctor change it from bunkbeds he held her tightly in her arms because that's what you did when you know someone is going to steal something valuable from you. Not that Amy was his or anything like that. He just knew that one of these days Amy would end up with the Doctor. She would go on these fantastic adventures with him saving these alien worlds. Where he would be home pretending that he was at home and happy gazing up at the stars wondering if he could see her every night.

"Rory are you okay?" Amy asked late and night when she was being held tight in his arms.

"Yeah of course." He said kissing her forehead "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"I don't know you just seem a bit off."

"I'm fine love. Just go back to sleep."

"Mkay." She said as she drifted up to sleep.

He stared at her just trying to memorize every detail about her eventually falling asleep with her in his arms hoping this won't be the last night he's with his wife.


End file.
